Provide, operate, and maintain a primary genetic rodent center in a bio-containment environment. Approximately 3000 mouse cage equivalents shall be maintained as foundation colonies in associated flora isolators. Approximately 23,000 mouse cage equivalents shall be maintained under strict barrier conditions as foundation and expensive colonies, of which approximately 9,000 must be maintained in Europe (Italy). Provide adequate control methods of breeding performance and microbiological procedures, maintain production and growth records, perform microbiological monitoring of isolator animals, and deliver animals to Program associated and Government laboratories on an "as available" basis.